Rebirth
by Miyuki-hoshi
Summary: What would happen if you throw the children of Seiryuu and Suzaku into the mix. What would happen if not only do you have a war on earth but, a war in heaven? New Faces, Same Characters. Open your eyes my child and see the world before you..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back to the Light

"O mother….give me the strength."

The darkness seemed to press hard against her eyes; she groped at it, as if to be looking for something. But for what? And why? Out of the darkness came a piercing red light but, not like any light she had seen before. It was pure, almost heavenly.

"I'm I dying?"

The light was distant at first but, it seemed to be moving towards her at rapid speed. Faster and faster it came.

"What the…."

There wasn't time to scream or to even take that one shaking berth before you do. The light went straight between her chest. Silent's; pure, deathing silent's. Her face was frozen in shock, one single blazing red tear ran down from her eye and down her cheek.

"AH!"

Suzu sat straight up in bed clutching her chest and gasping for cold, living air. It was much more real this time…life like; she thought. She bit her bottom lip, sweat running down her forehead, the burning sensation was back again; it was hot and unbearable like, someone had taken a hot iron and branded her in the middle of her chest.

"Dammit…"

She reached for the medication bottle that sat on her bed side table. "No, you're not crazy." She said greting her teeth. "This is real!" she thought. Then, light busted into the room.

"Miss! Miss! You're up!" Came a thick German accent.

A small child ran and jumped on her bed; "How are… Miss, do you need your pills? Are you in pain again?"

"No, Nicholas; you just scared me…you little pest!"

She smiled down at the boy, who gave her a clown-like smile, "Alright! Madam Sung wants you downstairs and dressed, ASAP!" He then proceeded to pull his blue eyes back by the corners of them and said in a high pitch voice "Or you wish you was adopted after I done witch you!"

Suzu forced a smile and pushed him off the bed laughing," Get downstairs before you get us both in trouble." He scowled; letting his eyes go. "You better come down this time." He stood to his feet as he said this; he never let his frosty look stray from her shocked eyes, "Please?" How could she say no this time? "Fine I will, go." Nicholas smiled and ran out the room, just as fast as he came in, leaving the door open for the light of day to chase the night away that still clung to her room.

"Dumb kid…" She stood up. He was her light in this dark place, he always seemed to know what made her smile. She walked to the window still clutching her chest, she opened the shutters, slowly letting the light into her dusty space. The pain seemed to fade away as the suns rays touched her skin; Suzu sighed in relief, "Well I better get ready for this suck fest." As she walked away from the window, she lifted her over sized shirt over her head exposing her lean slender body; she stretched as she pulled out her 'uniform' from the wardrobe. She begins to get dressed; "Why do I still stay in this place? Why don't I run away? Be freed from this agony!" She hated it when Nicholas would lie on her bed for hours and cry about; how he wasn't loved. How could people treat others like this? "I don't understand!" He would scream up at her threw tear filled eyes "didn't my parents love me?" she would stare back at him not knowing what to say to make him stop. "It will be ok…" what a lie.

She looked at her reflection, her ruby red eyes stared coldly back at her boring into her soul. She pulled her long hair that stretched to the middle of her back up into a high ponytail leaving her side swiped bangs and side pieces down, she smiled her eyes closed," what a lie we lead…"

A small, fat Chinese women stood at the bottom of a long stare case. Her face was covered with thick make up like a doll but, no matter how much make up the widow Sung put on, there was no way she could cover up the scares of time that was etched on her face. She held a fan in front of her to hide her true emotions from the hopeful couples in her home," ARGH, that girl better get her butt down these stares now!" Nicholas ran past her but, before he could lay a foot on the first step with quickness of a viper the widow Sung had him by the ear. She pulled him behind her fan, peeking over the top to check if anyone was watching, " Where is Su!" she hissed.

Nicholas squinted in pain, "I don't know madam! She said she would be down!"

Madam Sung let go of his ear, "She better be down here or else she is…"

"I'm here, I'm here." Suzu walked down the stair case lazily straitening her tie, She looked at Madam Sung with eyebrows raised. "Nicholas lets go find you a home." Her ruby eyes never left Madam Sung's slanted black squinty eyes; she nodded to Madam Sung and took Nicholas hand. Madam Sung watched over the top of the fan as Nicholas pulled Suzu into the sitting room with him, Say good bye to him Su, for this will be the last time you see him; she thought . Suzu smiled down at Nicholas, "Go on, I will be right here."

"But aren't you coming?" he grabbed at her skirt tugging a little.

She smiled, "I will be right here, I promise."

"Fine." He ran into the room smiling. Suzu leaned up against the frame of the room , watching all the children of Sung's International orphanage mix and mingle with the couples in hopes, that they get picked to go home with them. She used to be happy and carefree like them including, with her mother; one memory stuck out the most of her.

Her mother laid in the middle of the room on her stomach, her jet black hair laying in a pool around her, she was also wearing a sundress and her favorite perfume; that smell never left Suzu. She was reading aloud a book; she always loved to read. A small red headed child was sitting next to her braiding a long strand of hair; The light poured in around them from all sides it was almost surreal like, "And so the God of the South, Suzaku; took the young bride…"

"Ma! He is a BIRD!"

"He can shape shift into a man Su."

"Oh..." As her mother continued to read; as she read she ran her fingers over a crystal necklace shaped like a sparkling star that was actually plucked from the sky. Something caught the young girls eye; she stood up and ran to the window, her eyes grew wide with shock and excitement," MA! MA! Come see!" She pointed and jumping. Her mother stood; walked calmly to the window. As she drew closer she could see what her daughter was staring at in such admiration, she placed her hand on the window in longing. She smiled and tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. "Mama…"Suzu took her mothers free hand in fear, her mothers gaze was fixed on a giant, beautiful, blazing red bird who was sitting proudly on a tree branch outside the window. It looked at the two proudly; her mother slowly pulled her hand away from her daughter's clutches and began to slowly push up the window, her eyes still locked on the bird.

"Su!" Suzu jumped, snapping back to reality.

"O… my… God! Madam Sung! Don't do that!"

"Silly girl, always day dreaming! Step back into my office now!"

Suzu sighed and fallowed the little women back into a huge circle office across from the sitting room. "Shut the doors behind you." She did so and turned to the inside of the office where it was dipped in Chinese's culture; there was not one spot in that room that was not covered in it but, then again what part of the house was not covered in Chinese culture. "Come, sit down." Madam Sung motioned to a jade colored chair, embroider in gold sakura flowers. Suzu sat down and watched as Madam Sung began to light a Chinese pipe, she whispered some unknown words as she blows the smoke out into the air. "Let me say Suzu; Happy Birthday 18 years old is a magical age."

"Thanks." She watched her take another drag, nothing like killing yourself slowly, thought Suzu to herself.

"I know you have more spunk then that! Speak up, girl!" She smiled at her cleverly.

"What do you want?"Suzu raised her eyebrows.

"Take the box and open it."

Suzu slowly took the small box at the edge of her desk; it was polished Dark wood etched with Chinese consolations all around it. It was a strange little thing. She gently lifted the clasp and slowly opened the lid as if something was going to jump out at her face; she gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand, she felt cold, hollow, her heart dropped down into her stomach. "Where did you get this?" she was trying to breath but couldn't, tears started to stream down her cheeks. The clock chimed 12 in the sitting room. "Tell me now!" She jerked the necklace out of the box by the chain and held it before the little women; the star like necklace twinkled when it was exposed to the light. "This was my mothers! Where did you get it?" Madam Sung stood up in her chair; eyes closed she took another drag of her pipe and muttered something under her breathes. Suzu stared in fear and anger "TELL ME!" Like a cat Madam Sung ran across her desk and smacked the box out of Suzu hand.

Everything after that seemed to move in slow motion; Suzu stood there frozen like a statue clutching her the necklace by the chain, She stared at tiny old women in disbelief. Madam Sung jumped off the desk into the air, she took a deep breathe and blew red glittering, smoke down onto Suzu. The smoke was thick and blinding she couldn't breathe, it was like she was drowning; her chest began to seer with pain but different this time it was a fire sensation that spread from her chest to her finger tips and toes, what is happening to me! Suzu thought.

"GO! TO HIM MY GODDESS!" Madam Sung yelled pulling out her fan; she batted it one time, a gust of hurricane like wind flew toward the smoke and blew it away. Madam Sung landed on the ground without a sound, only a few inches away from where Suzu once stood; before her lay a signal glowing red feather, where Suzu once stood, a grin spread across her face"Back to the light you go, Suzu."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Star of the South

What is this feeling….It's warm.

It felt like the she was wrapped in warm heated blanket but, not only was the warmth satisfying but comforting.

"Open your eyes my child…"

The voice was of a man; stern, commanding but, there was a loving and kindness when it was spoken.

Suzu did as she was told without thinking; She opened her eyes and stared in amazement. It was like she was under water but, it was in different shades of red. She was naked, her hair cascaded freely around her like a gentle breeze was flowing threw it. Her body floated freely, as if she was flying.

Where am I? She thought looking around at the odd scene before her.

The voice came again. "You're in between worlds, my dear."

Suzu froze looking around with her eyes. She kept quiet, thoughts rushed threw head at that point; what world? Who are you? And why are you in my head?! Out of nowhere; a mere speck of glowing red light fell ; it looked like amber from a fire to Suzu. It fell slowly only a few feet away from her face;She couldn't help but, stare at it in wonder and curiosity to where it came from; the odd impulse to touch it came over her and she reached out slowly for it . As her slender finger drew closer and closer it became brighter and brighter then any light she had seen before; a light like a star had been born right in front of her. Suzu covered her face to shield her eyes from the bright light that was being omitted from the mere speck; she coward in fear, expecting to boom as if it was going to explode, no boom? Nothing. She felt her hands being pulled away from her face slowly and gently. She stared.

Before her, only a few inches away from her face was a beautiful man , with glittering ruby red eyes to match his red hair, that was spiked up to a point. He was flawless, a perfect bean, his skin looked like it was soft as silk and warm if you touched him. Suzu was drawn to what he was wearing; to her, it looked like the armor of the men in the ancient Chinese paintings that hung on Madam Sung's walls but, there army were the colors of the earth; this man's army was the color of fire; hot and intimidating. But, it wasn't the armor that spiked Suzu curiosity it was the red X on his forehead; what did it mean? Everything about this man was amazing and odd at the same time.

"Hello, little one." He smiled but, his lips never moved to utter these words to her.

Suzu felt her cheeks get warm, she was blushing. Not only, from the fact that this man was so freakishly hot but, for the pure fact that she was floating naked in front of him. She covered chest and crossed her legs at the ankles trying to provide some type of coverage for her self.

"Who are you?" She said shyly looking at him.

The man then gently took her face in his hands; they were so soft and warm. He leaned his face down to her bare forehead and kissed it; his lips were soft like, a feather brushing against her skin. He pulled away looking down at her. The middle of her forehead began to prickle like, someone was poking her lightly with niddles but, she brushed it off; she was to busy staring into the eyes of thus, perfect stranger.

"I'm Suzaku; God of the South…. You're father."

Suzu's stared in disbelief and shock; then memories whirled her back to her mother's book, that book! The one she read from all the time, the one she kept on her night stand. She could see the cover in her mind now; it was brightly colored red, a bird; like a phoenix, was etched in gold onto the cover of the book. Then her mind did a 360, to the proud bird sitting out side there window that day…..it was him…..he was watching us!

"Father…." She looked up at him with shocked eyes." But, your not suppose to be real, it's a fairy tail…"

He still had her face cupped in his hands, he laid his for head against the burning spot where he kissed her . The symbol on his for head glowed against hers like, the dust that brushed into light before Suzu. She felt her eyelids grow heavy; she closed them slowly, she began to drift of into a sleeping state of mind, it felt nice, warm, like all of her troubles and responsibilities were being whipped away; like she was being created a new.

He spoke slowly and lovingly, "I'm as real as your world and mine; Suzu, they need you in my world now."

"This better had been worth the trip up here…"

"You have done nothing but, bitched the whole way! Don't you ever shut the hell up?!"

"WHY YOU SON OF…."

"Shut up you two idiots! For being the warriors of Suzaku you sure don't act like them, you act more like whinny children!" the old noble women yelled down at down at the two young men; gripping one another by the fronts of the robes. Both were very handsome; one was tanned, and had a fiery temper to match his flaming orange hair, yellow catlike eyes to match his intensity. The other young man had raven black hair and beautiful lavender blue eyes that could charm the pants of any women.

"CAN IT YOU O MMPH!" A hand clapped over the raven haired boy mouth before he could finish his sentence. "Forgive them Taiisukun, they are weary from the days trip; no da." Said the sky blue haired, masked fox face monk; he bowed and continued apologizing for the ignorance of his companies he pulled the two apart like, a father pulling his fighting sons away.

"Please Chichiri, don't apologize your there ignorance its, not your fault that there pee brains." The old women hissed; her eyes narrowed in annoyances.

The fiery headed boy crossed his arms in anger looking away; he growled and mumbled something under his breath about if only and dust. Chichiri looked at them both sternly even if his face was hidden behind a happy eyes; he could pull off the pissed of look if needed.

"All we are trying to say is that this better be worth the trip." The raven haired boy said his arms behind his head, back to the hot head; Taiisukun whipped her gaze to him glaring "IT'S THE DAUGHTER OF SUZAKU! YOU PEN HEAD! THE KEY TO SAVING THE UNIVERSE AND ALL YOU DO IS STAND THERE AND COMPLAIN ABOUT IT! YOU UNGREATFUL INGRATE!" She was nose to nose with him now and all he could do was stare lazily back into the ancient sagging face of the creator of the universe; boy, she needed a face lift he thought to himself. "Aye, well…" Before, he could finish what he was about to say a feminine voice rang threw the place as another young man appeared out of a hallway into the open room where everyone stood. At first glance you would thing you were looking into the face of a beautiful, young purple haired woman but, but don't judge a book by its cover including, when it came to this young man. He twirled his long braid haired with his fingers, looking at them in triumph in his eyes and a cocky smile on his face. "She reaaaaadddyyyy." He then bowed "I present to you the Priestess of Suzaku; Miaka!" The young man moved away to reveal a young girl dressed in the finest silk in land; she looked like she fell out of a Chinese fairy tail where she played the princesses awaiting her knight, which she was.

She looked across the room deep into the eyes of her lover; the raven haired boy. He smiled at her and crossed to her; he looked down into her big brown eyes; she looked so innocent and pure. He wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. "You look gorgeous." He whispered into her chestnut colored hair; taking in the perfume that she had on, it was intoxicating. "Thank you, Tamahome." She had melted into his strong arms; she always felt safe in his arms.

The Fiery headed boy rolled his eyes; It was the same crap everyday. The "I love you" bullshit everyday, it made him sick. He looked at his feminine friend and jerked his head to the balcony where one huge figure stood. As they drew closer you then realized that the huge figure was in fact a man hold a small boy on his shoulders. The small boy gazed up at the night sky threw a hand held telescope but, the night sky was blocked by a big, silvery moon it seemed to take up the whole sky.

"Nuriko, Tasuki." The tall man nodded still staring out at the landscape like a Greek statue, he was chiseled and strong but, he had the heart of a lamb; he was gentle and kind to all.

"Is this eclipse going to happen, Chiriko?" Nuriko said hands on his hips looking up at the pale moon.

"Yes…" The little boy said in a whisper, his eyes and body never turned to look down at him; he was fixed on the moon. Tasuki rested his elbows on the edge of the balcony; he looked up at the moon. "Any chance we know when this thing is gonna?" his voice had a small hint of irritation to it.

Chiriko gasped; in the eye of the telescope he saw at the edge of the black mass stared to move. "NOW!" He yelled. Everyone jumped, they weren't used to hearing the small boy genius being loud and it was surprising. "TO THE LAKE!" Taiisukun yelled,"QUICKLY!"

"So, I'm the only one who can save them?"

"Yes."

"And there is no other way…"

"You can do this my daughter, I know you can. The eclipse is your door the door way to my world and it about time for you to go there."

"What if a screw up! I can't do this!"

"Don't worry my daughter; I will always be with you."

"But father…" Suzu stared at the mighty God in fear, she stammered. "I…I can't save the world."

Suzaku drew her into an embrace, he was warm and comforting she stared to calm down; she started to feel light headed. She closed her eyes, the center of her forehead began to glow bright red, and a large X appeared with line down the center or it. Suzaku held his daughters limp body in his arms; for years he had to watch her grow up from a far not knowing what it was like to hold her, now that he has, he must let her go again but, into much more dangerous world. "Your being summoned, my daughter. I give you all of the tools nessacry to fulfill your destiny; its how you use they will choose your fate." He kissed her symbol. With that kiss her body slowly stared to fade away; until, she was gone.

Chichiri handed Miaka a pure white water Lilly with a tiny unlit candle in the center of it.

"Be careful…." He watched Miaka cradle the Lilly in both hands like a mother watching a stranger holding there baby.

"I will." She assured him. She turned and began to walk to the lake slowly, one foot in front of the other. Everyone stood along the shoreline, watching as the priestess of Suzaku waded waist deep into the crystal waters of the mountain lake, the moon rippled and danced off the water. Miaka stopped at the edge of the lake where the water became deep; she placed the Lilly into the water gently and pushed it out the middle with her finger. She then folded her hands and began to pray to Suzaku:

_Lord of the South hear my cry;_

_Please come to us while there is still time._

_Send us most prized jewel at this time, your light in the heavens,_

_your star in the sky, COME TO US WHILE THERE IS STILL TIME!_

About the time she finished her chant, the eclipse was complete and the Lilly reached the center of the lake. A signal red beam, the size of a pen head, shot out the center of the eclipse onto the Lilly. Everything was silent until, it was broken by what seemed to be the screech of a bird; a big bird. It echoed off the mountains and rocks.

"What the hell?" Tasuki stared in amazement at the lake.

The beam grew larger at a rapid rate until, the entire lake was engulfed in glowing red light then, and the lake began to bubble like a giant soup.

"Miaka!" Tamahome yelled, he started to run toward the lake but, was grabbed by Nuriko in one of his death grip that felt like, a boa squeezing it's pray to death.

"Stay here you fool…" Taiisukun hissed, not breaking her stare to look at frustrated Tamahome.

"She will be fine Tamahome." Nuriko whispred but, he still struggled against him.

Miaka stood transfixed to the spot; she was too scared to move. She closed her eyes, surely Tamahome would come save her; if not, the last thing she wanted him to know was that she loved him wanted one last look at him before she was well, dead. Before, she could turn and look to shore to have one last look at her love; a light bursted from the eclipse like a comet. It fell hard and fast toward the lake.

"NO! MIAKA!" Tamahome yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone on shore shield themselves with there arms. Nuriko took shelter behind Tamahome but, still not letting him go.

But, before the comet could splash into the water; like, everyone was predicting it slowed to a creep above the Lilly. It hung there for a moment then; the light bursted into a hundred little ambers on top of the water Lilly; lighting it on fire. The eclipse slowly moved away from the moon taking the red light with it, everyone peaked out behind there hands and arms looking for any different in there surroundings. Miaka looked around wildly, amazed she was still alive then; she turned and headed back to shore yelling at her warrior's in confusion. "ARE YOU SURE THIS WAS RIGHT? I MEAN COME ON…" she held up her robes to make it easier to walk threw the water. But, little did she know that this was far from over; a bright light like a star grew behind Miaka. Slowly a lean, slender, naked body began to slowly rise out of the water where the burning Lilly once was. Taiisukun gasped and stared, everyone straighten and stared at Miaka in shock.

"What? It was just a question…"

Mitsukake slowly put a hand over Chiriko's eyes. Miaka tilted her head at them in confusion; then a cold drop of water landed on her forehead.

"huh?" She blinked and turned around slowly and gasped.

Nuriko's gripped loosened he was too shocked to worry about restrain Tamahome. Therefore, Tahamgome had gotten used to Nuriko holding him up; Thus, when he did loosen his death grip Tamahome dropped to the ground like a sack of potato's. He landed on the ground with a huge thud he was shocked at first, then he was brought back to reality when Miaka's face popped into his head; as quickly as he hit the ground the quicker he jumped up and ran for the lake. " MIAKAAAAA!" he yelled. Miaka was looking up into red glowing eyes, she was hooked and she wasn't moving an inch. Tamahome bonded threw the water until he reached Miaka, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her behind him. "WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled. Miaka's stare never waivered she looked over the top of Tamahome's shoulder like a small child trying to obverse a new toy. Taiisukun yelled from shore breaking the silent's "LOOK AT HER FOREHEAD YOU IDIOT!" Tamahome's eyes quickly locked to the middle of her forehead. The symbol of Suzaku.

"Take care of my daughter, my warriors. I leave her in your care." Suzu spoke but, in the voice of Suzaku.

"YES MY LORD!" they all said at once bowing there heads. But, Tamahome he was still fixed on the figure before him.

"Miaka…" Tamahome said quietly. "Go back to shore…"

"But Tama…"

"Now, Miaka."

She jumped a little at his stern tone but, she did as she was told and turned back to shore.

Suzu body gave a larch and a light left her body; she fell into the water. Tamahome grabbed her arm and drew her close to his body cradling her in his arms, she was gorgeous; he couldn't take her eyes off her, her body was warm and soft to the touch; what a women. As he carried her back to shore the sign of the oni burned like a bright flame upon his brow;his body omitted a red glowing light as if on fire. Everyone stared at Tamahome and there Goddess as they reached shore; his companines omitting the same red flaming energy; They all felt more powerful and hopeful. Miaka could feel there happiness and couldn't help but feel the same even though she didn't understand what was really going on with them but, then again she couldn't help but stare at the naked girl red-head Tamahome was holding; She lucky she is a Goddess or else she would be all over that girl for taking her Tama.

Taiisukun smiled looking upon the flaming warriors "Now! The real quest begins!"

They bowed to Tamahome and the Goddess Suzu.

It was a beautiful night in Konan; the air was sweet with the smell of cherry blossom and other rare flowers; the royal garden always looked twice as beautiful at night vs. during the day it was like the twilight clung to every petal in the garden making it shine as if enchanted. The stars were unusually bright this evening; the danced in the sky like fireflies. The emperor enjoyed these kinds of nights where he could breath the crisp night air alone even when he asked his royal advisor always found away to keep watch over him; even if the guards were in clever hiding places, he could still feel there presents close by.

He felt a sents of peace like he hand never felt before come over him; like he was floating on air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; a new scents of power flowed threw his veins.

" YOUR HIGHNESS!" a guard came sprinting out of the shadows; could his eyes be playing tricks on him? Was he seeing what sleep was wanting him to see? He found it true when all the oher guards on duty started yelling in confusion and fear.

"HIS HIGHNESS IS ON FIRE!" another yelled in panic.

"Stay back…" The emperor commanded in a cool relaxed manner. Everyone in the palace stepped out onto the balconies and porches to see what all of the fuss was about; naturally they began to panic and they didn't know why! Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Screams and yelling of confusion filled the air of the palace. Then he spoke.

"MY SERVENTS! DON'T FEAR WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" He turned to face the palace; the sign of sei burning on his neck brighter then it has ever had. "THE STAR OF THE SOUTH HAS COME TO US!"

Everyone chattered loudly in hope and admiration at what the emperor spoke. The mighty emperor bowed his head to everyone and thanked Suzaku, "Thank you my lord for sending us the star of hope."

She stared up in fear at him; what has she done? His icy blue snake like eyes scanning every inch of her body; it was delicious, a grin spread over his lips exposing his fangs. He wanted one taste, just one. He leaned in as if to kiss her those sweet, shining, lips. Her breathing grew quick and sharp; O god! Please help me she thought. What have I done? "You smell so sweet… "He hissed seductively sniffing her. That sent; it was so familiar, she smelled like him; she wasn't of this world either. He pulled away looking down at the trembling girl; but, why was she dressed like this? Like she belonged here? He tilted his head thinking, well aren't you a mystery waiting to be solved.

"Welcome son of Seiryuu." A tall blonde man said bowing low to the ground. He was surrounded by blue flames it. He looked up at him a smile of respect on his face; "I'm Nakago. I'm here to serve you, my lord."

"The pleasure is all mine…." His eyes glinted dangerously. I can grow to like this he thought.


End file.
